Vacation In Vegas
by NyanCatsAreDABomb
Summary: Read this fanfic to see what happens when the cast of corpse party (Including Nyan, Kizami, Kai, Kurosaki, and Lizzie) flies to Vegas for Vacation! Will there be gambling? Will Friendships fall? Will relationships form? FIND OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

"am I the only one bored as hell here?" Nyan asked as she continued shooting hoops in her Famous Hoodie. The cast of corpse party (including Nyan, Kizami, Tsukasa, and Kai) we all invited over to Nyan's house, for a party on how awesome the truth or dare is going).

"Not even close" Seiko replied as she looked up from playing ping pong with Kurosaki.

"You got something In mind that we can do, Nyan? BECAUSE I CANT NAME ONE THING WE CAN DO!" Kai blurted and spitted at the same time. He was in the middle of a soccer game with a new friends, Ronaldo and Messi.

"Actually... I do have something in mind..." Nyan continued as everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh! Are you going to make a play?" Mayu asked jumping up and down.

"No Sorry" Nyan said ad Mayu dropped her head. Morishige started comforting her.

"Are we going to treat animals or play with our cats?" Ms Yui said as she pointed to Monet and Oreo (my pet cat) playing friendly.

"I dont think so, Yui" Tsukasa added.

"I think we might know..." Naomi said as she glanced at Satoshi who was next to her, then back at the friends.

"Are we going to...?" Satoshi started.

"YUP! WE ARE GOING TO VEGAS HOMIES! NOW PACK UP YOUR CLOTHES BACK AT HOME AND MEET WITH ME AT THE AIRPORT AT 8:00 pm WITH YOUR JETBUE TICKETS! *tosses everyone a jetblue ticket* YOU CAN EVEN BRING YOUR PET OR LITTLE SIBLINGS WITH YOU!" Nyan ordered as she stood on a large rock.

After that, Everyone ran home to start packing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plane Flight

"How may I help you?" The Airport man said. Satoshi gives the man his ticket and once he says yes, satoshi and yuka aboard the plane to vegas.

"How may I help YOU?" He says. Naomi gives the man a ticket and after he says yes, she goes into the plane after satoshi.

"How may I help you?" the man says. Seiko slams the ticket on the desk.

"SAY YES SO I CAN SIT NEXT TO NAOMI ALREADY!" She practically yelled at the top of her lungs with Yuu next to her.

"Please dont scream ma'am, just go in the plane" The man ordered as Seiko skipped into the plane with Yuu at her side with a WTF face on.

"Im sorry for my friend's actions" Kurosaki's voice said to the man as he slid his ticket on the desk.

"She is very immature, but tell her I said that. You can go now" The man said as Kurosaki nodded and aboarded the plane.

"See ya, sucker!" Kai yelled as he slammed his ticket on the desk and ran in the plane.

"Ignore him, hes...A jerk" Tsukasa said as he slid his ticket and Ms yui slid her ticket on the desk toward the man.

"Are you two their parents" The man asked.

"No, Im their teacher and this man is a very old friend of mine" Ms yui told him as The man nodded and they walked in the plane with Monet in a carrier.

A 2 tall men and 2 small women came bursting through the doors and ran up to the desk.

"HERE!" Yoshiki, Morishige, Mayu, and Ayumi yelled as the dropped their tickets in to the mans hands.

"All aboard, children (that sounds creepy, Im sorry)" The man said as the 4 entered.

"Excuse me?" Kizami said as he slid his ticket on the desk and walked into the plane.

"Closing the gate in 5...4...3...2..." The Man started but was interupted.

"DONT TELL US WE'RE LATE!" Nyan yelled as she slammed her ticket on the desk along with Lizzie's.

"...Hold the gate" The man said as the two thanked him and they ran off with Oreo in his carrier in Nyan's hands.

In the plane, Nyan sat in the window seat with Yuka next to her, and Satoshi next to Yuka. Kai was sitting directly behind Nyan while Kizami was next to him, and Kurosaki was next to Kizami. Naomi sat next to Satoshi (on the other side of the plane) With Seiko next to her, and Yuu next to Seiko. Behind them, Ayumi sit in the window seat, with yoshiki on her side and Ms Yui on his other side. Behind Ms Yui was Tsukasa, Mayu had the window seat, and Morishige in the middle, checking his phone. Lizzie was alone behind Kai, Kizami, and Kurosaki.

"JESUS CHRIST KAI! STOP KICKING MY SEAT!" Nyan screamed at the top on her lungs while listening to the jetblue TV with her headphones.

"I do what I want!" Kai exclaimed as he continues kicking the seat.

"Ugh" Nyan groaned as she got up and fed her cat Oreo some food in his carrier. Nyan sat back in her seat and plugged her headphones in again and started watching some walking dead on the tv.

Seiko just kept teasing and talking to Naomi while Yuu was playing Flappy Bird on his phone.

"Onii-chan" Naomi heard Yuka's voice say. She looked over to who is next to her (on the other side of the plane) and watched their conversation.

"Onii-chan, wait up" Yuka said as she shook Satoshi and he woke up, startled.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked gently.

"Yuka has to go to the bathroom" Yuka whispered as Satoshi motioned her that she allowed to go.

"Yoshiki" Ayumi whispered as she tapped his shoulder and he almost immediately came to her aid.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I know Ms Yui is closest to the walkway, but can you ask the lady for apple juice and some pretzels?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Shig, please stop taking selfies and listen to this episode of the walking dead with me, please?" Mayu asked as she took out one of her headphones and offered it to Morishige. He gladly accepted it.

"Dude what are you doing?" Kizami asked Kurosaki as Kurosaki just kept typing on his phone.

"Im Texting Mitsuki" He replied as Kizami stared at him.

"Your addicted to her" Kizami blurted and started to chillax again. "Why dont you do something fun, like chillaxing, like me!" Kizami added.

Kurosaki just stared at him with a WTF face. Kai just kept kicking Nyan's seat.

"Your acting like a child!" Nyan whispered as she turned her head to face Kai behind her.

"Blah, Blah, blah!" Kai spit as he continued kicking her seat.

Yuka came back from the restroom.

"Finally..." Nyan and Satoshi muttered as she came back.

"What was that?" Yuka asked.

"Nothing!" They both answered quickly.

Naomi couldnt help but laugh at their situation. Seiko had her eyes all over Naomi.

"Hey Satoshi!" Seiko Whispered over Naomi to Satoshi.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Naomi seems to-" Seiko started but was slapped by Naomi.

"What?" Satoshi said.

"Its nothing" Naomi quickly blurted as she pushed Seiko back in her seat.

"Hey!" Yoshiki whispered as the lady stopped in her tracks.

"Yes?" The lady asked.

"Can I get some apple juice and some pretzels?" He asked.

"Sure, just wait a moment" She said as he nodded and she walked off. Yoshiki tapped Ayumi's shoulder.

"I got you your apple juice and pretzels" He said as she thanked him and hugged him for a second or two. Ms Yui had been sleeping this whole time.

After a couple of hours,

"We are now arrived in Los Vegas everyone" The pilot said through the micrphone. CELEBRATION TIME, COME ON!

Those whole cast and crew of corpse party (including Nyan, Tsukasa, Kai, Kizami, Lizzie, Oreo, and Monet) Exited the plane with all excitement.

"Everyone, friends, family... We are going to have the best summer vacation EVER!" Nyan proposed as she raised her pet carrier with Oreo in it and everyone screamed and yelled as they all enter the hotel and got in their rooms. It was girls with girls and boys with boys.

This sure was going to be a long, fun, exciting Vacation In Vegas!


	3. Chapter 3: the beginning of the gambling

Sorry if I didn't update the last week or so it's just that I have been in the hospital because I fractured my knee while playing on my trampoline :3 I've decided to cut ms yui and tsukasa out of this fanfiction.

Girls room, no pov like always,

"Man, i am pooped!" Nyan blurted as she dropped on the comfy couch that lady in the room. She immediately went to sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Ayumi asked.

"She is just really annoyed with Kai" Naomi answered.

"Why what happened?" Mayu asked.

"He was kicking her seat the whole plane ride and now her back it's sore" Lizzie said as she touched nyans back and nyan groaned in pain.

"GUYS I'M BACK!" Seiko screamed as she burst through the door.

"Ughhhh" nyan groaned.

"What happened to her? She lose her boyfriend or something?" Seiko asked.

"No, it's just that her back hurts" Ayumi said.

"But we don't know about the boyfriend part" Naomi said.

"I've never had a boyfriend and I'd like to keep it that way" nyan groaned.

"Aww no..." Seiko moaned.

Then all of the girls started unpacked.

Boys room, no pov as always,

"OOOH!" Satoshi yelled as he threw his controller down on the couch. "THREE TIMES IN A ROW!" Satoshi and yoshiki were just playing a match of Mario kart.

"At least I'm still better than you at cod..." yoshiki mumbled at he dropped his controller on the couch while Satoshi was dancing.

"I really think that I should cook kizami, that is way too much meat you are putting in that soup!" Kurosaki stated.

"SHUT UP THAT IS HOW I MAKE MY SOUPS!" Kizami screeched as he continued stirring his meat soup.

"#about to get punched by Kai!" Morishige yelled as he took the Selfie. Half a second later, he felt the pain in the right side of his jaw.

"SON OF A~"

"CALM DOWN IDIOTS!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Yeah, why don't we just invite the girls to come gamble with us at our apartment, their apartment is right next door anyway!" Yoshiki screamed as everyone looked at either and then Satoshi ran out the door. Everyone followed.

Girls room, no pov,

'Knock knock'

"I will get it!" Mayu said as she opened the door.

"HEY EVERYONE LET'S GO GAMBLING!" Satoshi yelled and all the guys came storming in the apartment.

"The hell is-"

"LET'S GO!" The guys yelled as they dragged most of the girls out of the room.

"Let's just go with them" Lizzie suggested. Both Lizzie and nyan started chasing after their friends.


	4. Chapter 4: the first of the gamble games

Hihihihi**I know you guys want me to do some more truth or dare but I dont have many truths or dares. Just send me more truths or dares and will make sure to update. Now, please enjoy!**

"Sooooooooo, how do we gamble again?" Nyan asked.

"Uhhhh, yoshiki do you know how?" Satoshi asked.

"Not at all" yoshiki said. Everyone looked at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Ayumi yelled.

"Whoa! CALM down woman!" Nyan yelled. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"First of all, you guys gotta lock this door, secondly, keep it down!" Some random stranger said.

"Ummm, who are you?" Naomi asked.

"I live across from you guys, and my name is Heartcheshire, but you can call me Heart" The neighbor greeted. Suddenly, a dog appeared behind heart.

"HOLY CRAP!" Nyan yelled as the dog started licking her.

"What the hell.." Lizzie Muttered. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the dog.

"It's this what you're dog usually does when he smells cat?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, he loves cats" heart answered.

"What's his name?" Morishige asked.

"Dab"

Silence.

"Let's get to gambling, shall we?" Yoshiki suggested.

"I thought you didn't know how to gamble!" Kai spit.

"I don't, but why don't we play games and whoever wins gets, let's say $5 from each person" yoshiki explained.

"Oooh, sounds like fun! Can I play?" Heart asked.

"Sure!" Everyone said.

**Gambling by playing cod, No pov**

1st round, yoshiki vs Satoshi vs Morishige vs Kurosaki vs Kai!

"FIGHT!" Nyan exclaimed, then the round started.

"I don't even know how to- HOLY CRAP WHAT WAS THAT!" Morishige yelled as he dies from a grenade.

"YES! Perfect shot!" Kurosaki yelled. "OOOH SHI-!" A turret just shoot him to death.

"Works every time..." Kai muttered as he continued playing.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAI! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Kurosaki screamed.

"So what, doesn't mean- WHAT THE ACTUAL F***!" Kai howled. "YOU B****!"

"You mad BRO?" Satoshi asked and yoshiki chuckled.

"ONLY TWO MORE LEFT!"nyan announced.

Yoshiki and Satoshi were the only ones left. Satoshi had his back turned when yoshiki stabbed him in the back.

"SH**!"

"Told you I'm better than you at cod" yoshiki bragged.

**Second round, it's nyan vs Lizzie vs heart vs kizami.**

**FIGHT!**

"RUN RABBIT RUN!" kizami screeched as he chased heart around with a knife, in the game of course.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?!" Heart asked.

"Don't Worry I got him" Lizzie said as she sniped kizami character.

"Thanks!" Heart said.

"No prob- WHOA!" Lizzie exclaimed as she got sniped by nyans revolver.

"Sorry Lizzie, but I'm sacrificing one of us, for the greater good, and I'M, the greater good" nyan explained with her devil smile. Heart tried to shoot nyan with her AK47, but she missed. "WHOA! Nice try heart!" Nyan yelled and threw a grenade at heart and it blew up. "But remember, I'M, the greater good..." nyan said.

**Third round, Naomi vs Seiko vs Mayu vs Ayumi.**

**FIGHT!**

"I don't even like this game, I'd rather Play outlast!" Ayumi yelled and grenades herself.

"That was stupid" Seiko stated.

"I don't like this game either. It's too gory" Mayu said. Suddenly, Mayu got shot in the face by Naomi.

"Nice kill, my dear Naomi! I suggest you- AWWW MAN WHY YOU GOTTA KILL ME?" Seiko asked as she got sniped in the face by Naomi.

"Sorry I'm not sorry, Seiko, but I want to win my $60!" Naomi yelled.

"You added the total on how much money the winner gets?" Seiko asked.

"Yup!"

**Last round, nyan vs Naomi vs yoshiki.**

**FIGHT!**

"Guys, how about this time, if you yell, your out" nyan suggested as the other two nodded.

Naomi was looking around for yoshiki, when suddenly she got stabbed in the back of her neck.

"WHAT?!" Naomi yelled.

"HELL YES!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Your out yoshiki..." nyan said as she shot yoshiki in the face with her revolver. "Not only because you yelled, but Because, I'M, the greater good" nyan whispered loudly. After that, everyone gave nyan $5, which added up to be $60.

**The next chapter is going to be the next gambling game, but I'm letting you guys decide! Is it going to be:**

**A: twister **

**B: mario kart**

**Or C: slender**

**YOU DECIDE! Hope you enjoyed and, nyan, OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: UPDATES

HI guys!

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter...

BUt I wanted to say that I made a video on youtube made especially for you guys!

So go check it out on my youtube channel: NyanCatsAreDABomb

I REALLY want you guys to see it!

SPOILER! Its a thank you note!

So go check that out!

It is called Thank You!

My channel will just be some little notes to you guys on special events

like holidays

or fanfiction updates

or even just thank you's like this one

so go check that out and subscribe!

But I really want you guys to see that video!

Nyan, out!


End file.
